Shipwrecked!
by Cyrus The Absol
Summary: One stormy night, the pokemon trainer Lily and her absol were out in the ocean. Before long, they were pushed out into the sea and struggled to survive. What will become of them? (Rated T for possible violence)
1. Chapter 1

No one could ever be happier on a story night than Lily. At every passing strike of lightning, her beautiful light blue hair shined.

"It'll be ok, Cy!" she exclaimed cheerfully to her nervous male absol, Cyrus. The large white and black pokemon growled lowly and frantically gazed around at the crashing waves.

Lily and Cyrus were on a fishing trip to find rare water pokemon. Although the weather on the Kalos region news claimed the weather was supposed to be clear and sunny, of course it just _happened_ to be a very stormy night. Now, the pokemon trainer and the absol were stranded in the middle of the ocean, and the waves were getting bigger by the minute. Cyrus was already extremely paranoid and jumped at the tiniest sound.

"Cy, I promise no matter what happens, we will be all right, ok? You can trust me, right?" she asked, trying to calm the timid pokemon. This seemed to calm him only for a few seconds, as he spotted a very big wave heading right for their boat.

"Sol!" he yelped to get Lily's attention. She gasped as she saw the giant wave coming closer to them rapidly. She quickly became calm again and grabbed absol around his waist as hard as she could without hurting him.

"No matter what, try to stay with me!" she yelled over the loud sounds of the storm. She barely had time to finish yelling before the wave crashed over the small boat and consumed them both under the waves. Her head was quickly pushed under the water, and despite her desprite struggles to hold absol, she lost her grip. She became very frightend and wondered if she would live. She felt teeth grab her hand and winced a little, but she was soon pulled to the surfice, gasping for air. She saw that her savior was Cyrus, and she hugged him tightly.

"T-thank you s-so much..." she managed to say in between breaths. She looked at her belt and saw that her only other pokeball she had on her (besides Cyrus's pokeball) had somehow stayed buckled to her belt. She grabbed it in her hand and threw it, yelling, "Go Lapras!" The blue water pokemon appeared in the raging sea.

"Cyrus, can you help me onto lapras, please?" Cy nodded and jumped on the shell of the lapras. He could barely reach his trainer, but used his teeth to drag her onto its back, too.

"Thanks, Cy. You're a really great friend!" she exclaimed and hugged her pokemon. "I think it's time we try to find some land," she exclaimed to sound as cheerful as possible, but she was actually scared. She wrapped her arms around lapras's neck and Cyrus circled up behind her.

"Lapras, try to find us some land!" she shouted. Although Cyrus was curled up behind her,he still stayed very cautious, making sure his trainer didn't slip off of the shell. Lily was extremley exhausted and soon fell asleep against the cool neck of the water pokemon.

Cyrus kept very close watch of everything he could. He wanted to make sure they survived, no matter what. They actually survived the giant wave, and he wasn't gonna let that go to waste. He refused to fall asleep even though he very easily could. Lily was always watching out for him, so he had to repay her somehow. As soon as he spotted land, he prodded her side to wake her up.

"What is it, Cy?" she mummbled with sleep still visable in her eyes. He pointed with one of his paws at the land that was coming into view. "Lapras, can you try to go a bit faster? I know you're tired, but we are sooo close!" she exclaimed, fully awake now. In response, it speeded up a lot.

It didn't take much longer before lapras reached the land and halted at the edge of the sand. Lily and Cyrus quickly jumped onto the soft, hot sand. "Lapras, you did an awesome job! Thank you so much! You must be exhausted, so have a nice, long rest!" she exclaimed and threw its pokeball into the air and lapras was pulled into it. She quickly fastened it to her belt and hugged absol so tight he started coughing.

"Sorry! I'm just soooo happy we actually made it to land! But there is only one problem. Where are we?"

_I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter! There will of course be more to come! I would love it if you reviewed this and maybe gave me some suggestions or things I should include in this. Also, if you want one of your characters to come up in this story, leave a review and fill out this form:_

Name:

Gender:

Pokemon Team (doesn't matter what type of pokemon or how many pokemon they have):

Personality:

Description (i.e. eye color, hair color, skin color, ect...):

Other?:


	2. Chapter 2

Lily and Cyrus looked around curiosly around the island they found. Lily was mainly looking for a person, but had no luck. Cyrus on the other hand, was scenting the air for other pokemon scent.

"Should we explore? We should try to find another person. We need to find out where we are," she explained. Cy nodded and started heading in a random direction. "Wait for me!" she called and ran after her pokemon. The absol led them into the forest, and Lily was nervous that there might be strong pokemon in it. All of the sudden, absol stopped dead in his tracks.

"Whats wrong?" she asked nervously. Cy was staring in a direction, as if to alert her of something. She heared rustling in a bush, and a pokemon popped out! Lily gasped as a Pyroar jumped out of the bushes. Cyrus immediatly was infront of her, growling. The pyroar had a beautiful, big mane, indicating it was male. It growled back.

"Cy, use Night Slash!" she commanded. His horn started glowing and grew bigger as he sped towards the pyroar. Pyroar tried to dodge his attack, but he was too fast, and managed to hit his side. Pyroar flinched and used Flamethrower. Fire exploded from its mouth and aimed right at dodged, but the pyroar hit him after he dodged. He fell on the ground, but quickly got up.

"Quick attack!" she yelled. The white pokemon sped quickly towards the pokemon and hit it before it could move.

"Finish it with bite!" she exclaimed. Cyrus tried to attack, but it dodged and ran away, back into the wild.

"Are you ok?" she asked, with worry. He whimpered in response, and it appeared that he was burned. "It'll be ok! We'll find shelter and rest until you feel ready to travel again!" she said cheerfully. They walked deeper into the forest, slowly, searching for any place that could protect them for at least a night.

After around what felt like 30 minutes, they finally found a cave that was big enough for both of them and had no sign that a pokemon lived in it. "Finally!" she exclaimed, "I'll be right back. You stay here and rest," Lily went outside the cave and found a pond. She found some moss to sleep on. On her way back, she spotted some berries and picked them.

When she finally got back, she made both of them small beds using the moss. Then, she inspected the berries, and found out they were oran berries. She placed half of them by Cyrus, and ate the other half. She knew that oran berries were safe for humans to eat.

"Ok, let's get some rest. Maybe you'll be feeling better by morning," she said as she yawned. They both layed down on the moss, and Lily had a hard time getting comfortable. But, after awhile, she finally fell asleep.

Sunshine shone into the small cave and Lily woke up aching. She gently nudged Cyrus and he woke up, too. "Are you feeling better?" she asked with hope. He nodded and she smiled.

"Well, we better explore. We can always come back to this cave, so lets leave the moss here," she explained. They both walked to the pond Lily found the moss at. She cupped her hands and drunk the weird tasting water. Cyrus lapped at it a bit, and made a disgusted face and stopped.

"Wow, that doesn't taste too good," she sighed, "Maybe it'll keep us hydrated a bit longer, but for now, we better explore," Lily and Cyrus continued making their way deeper into the forest, pausing at the rustling sounds they heard, although nothing ever happened.

"Do you smell something?" she asked him. He nodded and sniffed the air. He then started walking north-west, and Lily followed him.

After a long while of walking towards the smell, a hut stood in front of them. It looked like it was made out of mud, with a straw roof and no door. "Should we go in?" she asked nervously. "Ab!" He ran into the hut, and she struggled to keep up with him.

"Um... Hello?" they heared as soon as they stepped inside.

_Sorry about the long wait. I really need a character for the next chapter! I'd love to use one of your characters, so head back to chapter one and fill out the character sign up... thing... and yours might just be picked! But one thing I forgot to put on it was age. So please include this in your form!_


End file.
